As a related-art air-conditioning apparatus equipped with a heat exchange unit, there has been a known air-conditioning apparatus that includes a floor-type indoor unit having a placement surface that is changed when the indoor unit is placed on a floor. For this air-conditioning apparatus, wind blowing directions are considered. The placement surface placed on the floor is changed in accordance with a wind direction when the wind direction is, for example, upward blowing, horizontal blowing, or downward blowing. Furthermore, a drain pan that receives water droplets falling from the heat exchanger provided in the air-conditioning apparatus has a structure that is usable when the placement surface of the air-conditioning apparatus is changed. For such an air-conditioning apparatus, characteristics such as water drainage performance, strength, heat insulation performance, and work efficiency of attaching a heat insulating material are considered.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an air-conditioning apparatus that includes a floor-type indoor unit as described above. According to Patent Literature 1, a drain pan is formed of resin, and to improve the strength of the drain pan, a rib is provided on a surface of the drain pan opposite to a surface of the drain pan facing a heat exchanger.